


When You're Gone All It Does Is Rain

by ladyofdecember



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Depression, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Dufresne ponders his relationship with Billy and the feelings he has when tragedy suddenly strikes causing him to lose him forever. A short drabble on missed chances. Spoilers through the end of season one.





	When You're Gone All It Does Is Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I had to write about Dufresne's obvious crush on Billy. I loved the two of them and their interactions in season one. It's too bad it had to get cut short so soon.
> 
> "Woke up this morning, can't shake the thunder from last night  
> You left with no warning and took the summer from my life  
> I gave you my everything, now my world it don't seem right  
> Can we just go back to being us again?
> 
> 'Cause baby, when you're gone  
> All it does is rain, rain, rain down on me  
> Each drop is pain, pain, pain when you leave  
> It's such a shame we fucked it up, you and me  
> 'Cause baby, when you're gone  
> All it does is rain"  
> \-- Rain, The Script

His time with one Billy Bones was one filled with endless highs and lows, joys and sorrows seeming to infect his life with rapid succession. All at once, he had been eclipsed by the man, overcome by these strong surges of emotion. It was possibly, the greatest time of his life.

Upon his first conversation with the man, Dufresne had been sure of two things; one, that Billy was inescapably charming beyond all reason and two, that if he wasn't careful, the man may in fact be the death of him.

The later events that occurred surrounding Billy would sort of prove him right in the most horrific way possible though his death wasn't the one involved.

The way the tall blonde smiled at him, the way he seemed to be able to creep up behind him so silently, placing both hands on his shoulders so gently, almost lovingly. Dufresne was in love, it was certain, there was no doubt about that. Feeling even more lost about his place on the ship than he already was, he sank into a depression, alleviated only by the few touches and brief moments when Billy came around.

He tried not to think about it too much, tried not to linger on the way that these touches seemed to be intentional. He couldn't be sure the man felt the same way he did and so he didn't bring it up. No, it'd be best to just remain friends and relish in the presence of the kind and confident man.

The night he'd first heard the news, that fateful night, he'd just about lost all will to go on. That night Billy had been lost to the sea was the worst night of his life. All of his hopes and dreams, everything it seemed he'd been working towards, gone all at once. 

The loss was terrible.

Dufresne stayed up late, staring out over the bow towards the shimmery water. The stormy skies had cleared, leaving a calm that overtook the whole crew, a grief. 

The bespectacled man stared stubbornly out at the waters, ignoring anyone and everyone who tried to approach him. It was almost as if he thought he could spot the man if he concentrated hard enough. It was foolish, though he really had no idea what else to do with himself at the moment.

For so many months now, he had been sure that their next stop in port would eventually lead him to abandoning this life. He'd finally be going back to a righteous one. It was no secret he'd long been unhappy here. Dufresne was no fool and this life of piracy was much too much for him. It wasn't who he was.

This had been his thinking for the longest time, that is until, Billy's kind words had convinced him to stay. He'd been patient in explaining that they truly needed him here and that it wasn't so hard once you got used to it. That smile alone had won him over and he'd vowed then and there that he'd try harder, try to fit in on this ship, with this life.

Now whatever promises had been made, whatever vows, they were all gone now, lost to the waters below.

No, whatever might have been, it was done now, he thought glaring out at the ocean waters. Anger filled him, rage, as the continued thinking of his lost friend and what could have been.

Closing his eyes and trying to get his emotions under control, Dufresne said a silent prayer, a goodbye to his friend. He said a goodbye to a man who had made him feel things he dare not speak aloud, think about things in a different light and just generally see the world around him in a new way. 

And with that, the quartermaster made peace with his new life, vowing to give his full self over to the life he'd joined up with, if only to make Billy proud.


End file.
